


The Ride

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Train Sex, alina is pissed her seat is taken, but also incredibly rewarding, more like wandering fingers if you catch my drift, nsfw: fingering, so she does something incredibly stupid, train rides to remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on tumblr: "You sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so I sat on your lap and now we’re both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move"Because who else other than these two to get involved in such a game of who has the upper hand??





	The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> not to worry, their carriage is practically empty ;)

 

 

 

Well, wasn’t this grand. Her seat was taken. Of course. Of bloody course.

“Excuse me.” She cleared her throat, trying to sound as menacing as it was possible for someone as petite as she was.

A pair of silver eyes looked up and for a moment Alina lost her footing. Saints above, those couldn’t be real! She took in the rest of the seat-thief and cursed under her breath. He was handsome. As in, drop-dead-gorgeous handsome. As in, she would gladly stare at him for hours and sketch in her sketchbook every angle she could handsome.

He arched a brow, “Yes?” Oh boy, even his voice was… handsome.

She steeled herself and brought up her angered self, “You’re in my seat.”

The handsome stranger looked down at his ticket and then up to the seat number. He shook his head, “I’m afraid not. It’s my seat.”

Well, damn him. “No, it’s my seat!” She showed her ticket and looked at his. He was sitting on the wrong seat, the nerve!

“Well, someone made a mistake. I asked for this seat and paid for it. I’m afraid I won’t move. I get motion sickness when traveling backwards. Sorry, love.”

Alina had never been called ‘love’ before and while she’d fantasized about the event several times, right now she hated it. Because the idiot saying the nickname was still in her seat. “Okay. I’ll take care of this.” Bright ideas weren’t exactly her forte when she was seeing-red-mad. And the one she was about to do was not… her best.

The stranger tensed when Alina sat on his lap, “What are you doing?”

“It’s my seat. I’m sitting on it.”

“Clearly. Can’t you sit on the one opposite of me?” He seemed… amused. Well, isn’t that a sad twist? She wanted to make him angry enough to move away, not entertain him.

“Nope. I get sick travelling backwards too.”

“Of course you do.” A long minute of silence stretched between them. “Are you really going to stay there?”

“Yes.” She didn’t want to, but she’d started it… she couldn’t really back up now.

The stranger leaned back and tried to get as comfortable as he could, clearly accepting his current position for the time being. Heat took over Alina when he shifted and she felt… _him_ under her. She gulped. That had not been… in her plans. An important detail with her plan of sitting on a strange man’s lap that she had obviously forgotten about. He seemed to realise it as well, pausing his movements for a second. But after that initial hesitation, Silver-eyes resumed getting comfortable, much to Alina’s eternal regret.

“Feel free to lean back, love. Standing straight as a rod for the whole ride won’t be as fun as it seems now.” Was that humour? Was he really joking?

She crossed her arms, avoiding at all costs the urge to look back and glare. It would be a win for Silver-eyes and she really didn’t want to handle him such an easy win. Still, she wanted to get back at him for the joke.

A groan came from behind her when Alina moved her hips just a little. She smiled. Take that, seat-thief!

But her victorious mood was short-lived when Silver-eyes moved again, clearly not giving up on this game the two had started. She bit her lip, killing off any moan that might have come out with his recent move. Before he could even take a breath, Alina ground her hips again, this time harder and much more slowly. Silver-eyes tensed, that groan making itself heard again. Then, before she could do it again, his hands were on her hips, fingers digging into her exposed skin.

“You want to play, love?” His words came out huskier than she had expected. Her eyes fluttered at the sound. Oh no, this was turning her on. And fast. She felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear a second later, “Then let us play…”

A hand snaked under her shirt, his fingers climbing up her skin slowly, drawing a soft gasp out of her lips. His mouth was on her neck, nipping and teasing as that hand of his drew near her bra. Biting hard on her lip, Alina stopped breathing, waiting to see just what his plan was. Silver-eyes stopped just under the hem and she let out a breath. Several heartbeats passed before he brushed his hand over her breast, teasing her nipple just enough to harden it.

The loud gasp that she let out had him smirking against her skin, his mouth still working on it. “Shh… We’re in a public place, love, you don’t want anyone to know what we’re doing, do you?” His voice was just a breath on her skin, but she heard him loud and clear. Aroused as she was, all Alina could do was shake her head and bite her lip in hopes no sounds escaped. Silver-eyes kissed her tender skin, “Good…” He left that side of her neck and moved to the other, letting her long, dark brown locks offer a curtain from wandering eyes. “Now… Should I move lower? Or do you want to switch seats already?”

She cursed his lineage, “I’m not moving.” Her voice was ragged and she cursed him even harder. He’d just teased her for a bit and he had already gotten her so worked up she could no longer speak normally.

His chuckle vibrated through her body, “Didn’t think so…” His lips started working on her neck once more, nipping and teasing the skin mercilessly. The hand on her breast moved away and settled on her thigh, looking as innocent to anyone that might look their way as it would look if an actual couple was sitting like that.

And then, just when she was starting to wonder what he meant with lower, his other hand, the one on the side of the train’s wall, that hand… that hand unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped them a little and, before she could even think of stopping what was happening, it slipped under her panties. Propriety be damned, she couldn’t help the startled gasp that climbed up her throat, no matter how hard she tried to.

“Shhh…” Silver-eyes warned her again, laughter slipping into his shush. The bastard was enjoying this. She wanted to kick him, but before she could do so, he shifted in his spot ever so slightly. She realised what he was doing and quickly pushed the button for the window’s blind for that one last bit of privacy that being in a train offered. A single chuckle left his lips, “Smart.” He kissed the tender spot on her neck, “Do you want me to continue, love?”

Oh damn it all, she’d let him go this far, “Yes!” it was more of a gasp than an actual word, but it was all she could do when she was in such a compromising position.

Silver-eyes nodded, “As you wish…” He slid a finger inside her, “But…” he paused, “Look at me, we should probably make sure that mouth of yours has something else to do other than gasp and moan, don’t you think?”

Oh, what a jerk in need of a good slapping. Still, against her better judgement, Alina twisted in his arms and looked back at him. Up close, his eyes were even more unrealistically beautiful. She wanted to drown in them.

Not a second later and Silver-eyes had captured her mouth within his own, pulling at nipping at her lip harder than necessary, only to quickly follow the teasing with long, slow swipes of his tongue. All along, his finger moved deeper within her, curling and teasing her sensitive spots with extreme accuracy. He knew exactly where to touch her and how. And Alina, poor Alina, she could do nothing but try to not make any sounds, hard as it was when she had this guy touching and kissing her like that. If they were behind closed doors, there would be no way she would stay silent.

Another finger in. Silver-eyes deepened the kiss just as Alina let out a whimper, his mouth drinking the sound the second it was out. With each flick and pump of his fingers, with each move of his lips, with each tease of his tongue Alina felt the edge draw closer and closer. His other hand gripped her thigh hard and she knew bruises would show up later that day. Drunk in the situation, Alina arched her back, silently begging him to finish her off. Just finish, please. Please. This was getting too much, too much for the place they were in.

As if he too was getting more than he had bargained for, and Alina could feel it very well, Silver-eyes pumped his fingers one last time.

She bit so hard she drew blood. If silence was in order, Alina’s cry of pleasure had to go somewhere else. And her target had been those damning lips of his. Her lips curved up. In the end, she’d been the winner in this little game. Silver-eyes might have played her like his very own private musical instrument, yes, but she had gotten a much needed release. Him? Not so much.

The metallic tang of blood filled her mouth, “I hope you had fun.” She said, “Now, I’d like my seat back.”

His eyes sparked, “This was definitely a ride to remember, love.” He paused, watching her, memorizing each line of her face, “I’ll sit over there. _If_ you do one thing.” She arched a brow, not really in the mood to give him anything, “When we get there, come with me to my hotel.”

Oh. That.

That she could do.

“Only if the walls aren’t paper-thin.”

His smile could easily rival the devil’s, “Of course.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/comments/fangirling keep silly ideas showing up here! <3


End file.
